<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Safe by The_lonely_bookeeper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506554">Safe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_lonely_bookeeper/pseuds/The_lonely_bookeeper'>The_lonely_bookeeper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Betrayal By Tommy [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Crying, Dream Smp, Gen, The war thats coming, Traitor!Tommy au, Tubbos suppose to have PTSD from the festival so its talked a bit in here, tubbo angst specifically</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:28:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_lonely_bookeeper/pseuds/The_lonely_bookeeper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy often tells Tubbo to stay safe. Tubbo doesnt think about all the implications.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Betrayal By Tommy [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>368</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>heyyyooooo tubbo angst time. hes supose to have PTSD from the fireworks at the festival, and does have scars from it bc this world is a your dead permanatly situation, but i dont know too much abt PTSD and defo need to reaserch it before i write any more. if i got anything wrong do tell me. Hope you enjoy!</p><p>also please read Traitor before this, its good and prludes this one and will help some things make sense!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Tubbo!” Tommy shouted, running full speed at his friend. “Tubbo, look what I got!” Tubbo turned and smiled, watching Tommy lean over to catch his breath, netherite sword glinting in the light. “Look!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tommy held out his hand, and in it was one of his stolen discs. He looked proudly at Tubbo, waiting for praise he knew he would get.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You got mellohi?” Tubbo exclaimed, nearly jumping up and down. “Last I saw Dream had it, how- how’d you get it?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tommy paused. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I stole it.”</em>
</p><p>Tubbo could see it now. The shifting looks. The cut off sentences. Every <em>fucking</em> time how when there was a rumor of Dream being out and about, Tommy would somehow disappear. He could see it all now.</p><p>It hurt. Not like when Technoblade shot him, that hurt bad, but this was different. While the firework burnt, burnt like hell and back, and he still had phantom pains, in the middle of the night, but this…..</p><p>This was like someone had caved out a hole in his heart, to the bottom of his emotion, and then tore deeper. Deeper, deeper, until he couldn't feel anymore. Carved in and sat there, like a beast waiting to strike.</p><p>Oh, he was crying. The tears rolled down his face, hot and big. </p><p>Tubbo watched as Tommy stood by Dream and Schlatt on the podium. There were a few people Tubbo knew were on their side in the crowd. He wasn't, having been banished by Schlatt long ago. Instead, he was on the top of the NASA building with Wilbur and Quackity.</p><p>“What is that fucker doing.” Wilbur whispered, coat dragging in the wind. “Why isn't Schlatt blowing his brains out now? And why hasnt Dream revealed who the traitor is?</p><p> </p><p>“I think,” Tubbo started, hands shaky as he lowered the crossbow he had poised at Schlatt, tears still flowing down his face. “I think Tommys the traitor.” </p><p>The fire had reached his lungs now, and it hurt, it hurt so much, like nothing he had ever felt.</p><p> </p><p>He wondered if Wilbur felt like this when Fundy left.<br/>
<em>”hey Tubbo?” Tommy had asked, just a few days after the assasination had been botched, and Dream had said there was a traitor. “You promise, when this whole war goes down, you’ll stay safe?”</em></p><p>
  <em>“I'll always try to stay safe Tommy. Why?” Tubbo said, looking back over at Tommy, who was now swinging his sword while Tubbo lay in the grass above Pogtopia. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No reason. I was just thinking.”</em>
</p><p>Tommy had made eye contact with him as he stood on the podium. Tommys eyes widened slightly before turning back to the crowd, back stiff. Tubbo hadn't realized Wilbur and Quackity had ducked down, only noticing finally when Wil pulled him down by his sleeve. </p><p>“What are you doing?” Quackity hissed. “He could have seen you and told Schlatt!”</p><p>Wilbur laughed, loud and long. “What are we even doing! He's probably already told Schlatt everything! We were here last time, him and I, and he most likely squealed to <em>Mr.President</em> already huh.” Wilbur chuckled to himself again, before looking back over the roof. “The only thing I wonder now is what the goat gave him to get him to stab us in the back.”</p><p>Tubbo wasn't thinking that though. Tubbo was just thinking how Tommy looked weird in a suit. </p><p>
  <em>Tubbo, i'll be back, ive just got to, ah, run some errands and prepare for the war soon.” Tommy had said as he grabbed some of his best gear. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wait, why?” Tubbo asked. He thought they were prepared as it was, and he had just been telling him Wilburs new plans, how they were gonna win!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I just think we need more iron is all! See you in a bit Tubbo!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tubbo had found a chest with stacks and stacks of iron, and figured Tommy had just missed it. Oh well, he’d tell him when Tommy got back</em>
</p><p>Tubbo hadn't gotten up in a few days. It didn't matter, at least not to him. He felt like Tommy had shot an arrow directly into his chest, and every time he thought about it, it twisted and twisted, till the pain was too much to bear.</p><p><em>You told me to stay safe.</em> Tubbo thought, tears pouring down his face again. <em>You told me you told me you told me</em></p><p>
  <em>Why didn't you warn me to stay safe from you?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and Comments are very appreciated! stay tuned for a Dream &amp; Schlatt interaction next! follow me on tumblr at @tommyinnitsthetraitor</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>